One Day Could Change Your Whole Life
by Lizsel
Summary: It was on friday. A normal day. Lizzie got to school. And saw a really cool guy. She fall in love with him. She was so happy. But if she stays happy?
1. Chapter 1

HI!!!!  
  
This is my first story about Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Wel Im better at english then I was on my first story =)  
  
Well Whatever. Just Enjoy The Story =)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie woke up. She got out of her bed. She walked downstairs and ate her   
  
breakfast. And then she got to school. She saw her friends Miranda and Gordo.  
  
It was a normal day as usual. At least, she thought it was...  
  
Lizzie got to class. When she walked in. She saw a REALLY cute guy. She got   
  
shy. He was even cuter than Ethan Craft. Blonde hair, green eyes. She  
  
stared at that guy till class begon.   
  
The teacher came.  
  
Teacher:"Hello everyone. As you all can see. We have a new student. points at guy His  
  
name is Nick. Nick, You can sit next to Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe what she heard. Could she REALLY have the luck to sit next to   
  
the new guy? Could her whole life chance in just one day?  
  
One minute later, Nick sits next to Lizzie.  
  
Nick:"Hi, Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie:"uhm. Hi Nick"  
  
Nick:"cool necklace"  
  
Lizzie:"Thanks, your shirt is okay too"  
  
When school was over. Lizzie was at Gordo's house. Miranda was there too. And ALL Lizzie  
  
could talk about was Nick. How perfect he was, how cool, how cute. It kinda anoyed Miranda  
  
and Gordo.  
  
Miranda:"COULD YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT NICK-GUY JUST ONE SECOND?"  
  
Lizzie:"But Miranda.. He's so cute, and perfect, and great"  
  
Gordo:"Lizzie!! We know almost everything about him now. Even his weight!"  
  
Lizzie:"Did I forgot to tell he's 15?"  
  
Miranda:"I DONT CARE IF HE'S 16. My God. He's not ETHAN or something."  
  
Lizzie:"He's much MUCH cuter that Ethan..."  
  
Miranda:"Okay now its getting interesting! Tell me more about that Nick-guy"  
  
The next day. It was saturday. Lizzie and Miranda were shopping. And looking at cute guys.  
  
Suddenly. Lizzie saw Nick.  
  
Lizzie:"Miranda!! Thats him points at Nick. THATS NICK!!"  
  
Miranda:"You didn't told me he was THAT cute"  
  
Lizzie:"Well He is!"  
  
Miranda:"Call Him"  
  
Lizzie:"HI NICK!!!"  
  
Nick walked to Lizzie en Miranda.  
  
Nick:"Hi Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie:"This is my friend, Miranda"  
  
Nick:"Hi miranda."  
  
Miranda:"Hi"  
  
"NICK!!!!"  
  
A girl walked at Nick. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes. Kind of a chearleadertype.  
  
"There you are!!! I missed you so much! Why didn't you call me.  
  
Girl kisses Nick  
  
Lizzie:"Nick.. Who's that?"  
  
Nick:"My girl-friend...." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again.  
  
Hope you guys like this allready and stuff..  
  
Well Im going to write now. BYE :P  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lizzie:"ow"  
  
Lizzies heart was broken. How could she think she had a   
  
chance to get Nick. He was to perfect to be her boyfriend.  
  
She tried to stay calm.  
  
Nick:"Her name is Melissa."  
  
Melissa:"Hi nice to meet you"  
  
Nick:"Well me and Melissa are going shopping. So.. Bye"  
  
Lizzie:"bye.."  
  
Nick and Melissa walked away.  
  
Lizzie started crying.  
  
Miranda:"Aw... I dont get it! How could he choose her when  
  
he can get you!"  
  
Lizzie:" I dont know. But she's prettier than me!"  
  
Miranda:"ARE YOU KINDING? Did you see her?"  
  
Lizzie:" Yeah."  
  
Miranda:" Well lets just go to Gordo okay?"  
  
Lizzie:"okay.."  
  
At Gordo's house  
  
Lizzie:"Hi Gordo"  
  
Gordo:"Hi Lizzie. Hi Miranda. Lizzie whats wrong! Why are you crying?"  
  
Lizzie:"NICK HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!"  
  
Gordo:"Ow.."  
  
Lizzie:"She even kissed him..."  
  
Gordo:"That must hurt."  
  
Lizzie:"And she was prettier than me"  
  
Miranda:"She WASN'T prettier than you Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie:"She was. But Im going home. Bye guys"  
  
Miranda and Gordo:"Bye Lizzie"  
  
When Lizzie was home. She ran to her room. And cried even more.  
  
The next day. Lizzie got to school. She saw Nick.  
  
Lizzie:"Hi Nick"  
  
Nick:"Hey Lizzie. About yesterday. Its over between me and Melissa"  
  
Lizzie:"It is?"  
  
She couldn't believe what she heard. She had a chance!  
  
Lizzie:"Why is it over?"  
  
Nick:" Well. I found out I liked someone else more.  
  
Lizzie:"Ow..Who?"  
  
Nick:"Thats not important. I'll tell you later."  
  
Lizzie:"Okay.."  
  
Lizzie really wanted to know who it is. She thought about who it could be. Kate? Claire?  
  
Miranda? WHO WAS IT!  
  
Nick:"You really wanna know who it is?"  
  
Lizzie:"Yeah.."  
  
Nick:"Promiss you wouldn't tell anyone!"  
  
Lizzie:"Okay.. Who is it?"  
  
Nick:"You..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Jay Part 3 already )  
Hope you guys like this story. Please review it too ) Well Lets continue the story P ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick:"but I know I cant have you"  
Lizzie couldn't believe what she heard. HE liked HER?  
Lizzie:"I"  
The bell rang.  
Nick ran away.  
Lizzie:"NICK WAIT!!!"

When lizzie got home she got to her room. Lizzie was confused. He liked her and he ran away. Was he affraid that I turned him down? Should she call him? Or not. She decided to call him.  
Nick:"Hello"  
Lizzie:"Hi Nick, its Lizzie"  
Nick:"Lizzie.. urh Hi"  
Lizzie:"About what you said on school"  
Nick:"forget it, you don't like me anyway"  
Lizzie:"But I DO like you"  
Lizzie couldn't believe what she said.  
1 minute silence  
Nick:"you do"  
Lizzie:"Yes"  
Nick:"Ok, uhm. Do you want to be my girlfriend"  
Lizzie:"Sure"  
OMG...lizzie thought. She had a boyfriend. A cute one too.  
Nick:"Well.. I'll see ya on school tomorrow. Love ya"  
Lizzie:"Love ya too..."

Lizzie called Miranda and Gordo after that conversation. She told them both to come.  
Gordo:"Okay whats up! You sounded really happy on the phone"  
Miranda:"Almost TO happy"  
Lizzie:"Today Nick told me he liked me"  
Gordo:"Ok, Im out of here! I don't want to hear anymore NICK-stuff"  
Gordo walked to the door.  
Lizzie:"I CALLED HIM TODAY! He asked me to be his girlfriend"  
Gordo stopped walking.  
Gordo:"so.. your now"  
Miranda:"A couple"  
Lizzie:"YUP"  
Miranda:"WOW!!! OMG! Tell me all the details!!! Did you guys kiss yet"  
Lizzie:"No, I hope thats gonna happen tomorrow"  
Miranda:"Wow..!! You should be very happy"  
Lizzie:"I am!"

Next morning on school. Lizzie saw that Nick was waiting for her at her locker.  
Nick:"Hi Lizzie"  
Lizzie:"Hi Nick"  
Nick:"I wanted to give you something"  
Then he gave her roses.  
Lizzie:"Wow!! You shouldn't have done that"  
Nick:"I wanted to"  
Nick gave her a hug.  
Lizzie:"Omg! I have to give you something back! What do you want"  
Then Nick looked her straight in the eyes. His face came closer to hers. And he kissed her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so that chapter wasn't that good... I;ll try to make a better one this time.  
Ok? So please keep reading and keep reviewing )

The bell rang.  
Nick looked lizzie straight in the eyes.  
Nick:"I have biologie now, so I have to go bye"  
Lizzie:"Bye"  
Lizzie walked to her class. English.

Suddenly Nick came in the room.  
"Can I tell something to lizzie"  
Then he took lizzie outside the class.  
"I love you lizzie"  
Then he came closer.  
"LIZZIE PAY ATTENTION!" the teacher screamt 'there goes my daydream.' thought Lizzie.

After school. Lizzie walked to Gordo's house. Cause he didn't talk to her much lately.  
She didn't want to lose him as a friend. She went alone. Without Miranda.  
Cause Miranda had to go shop with her mom.

Gordo:"Nick this! Nick THAT! Cant you talk about something else? Like flowers or something"  
Lizzie:"Nick gave me flowers"  
Gordo:"OK THATS IT! OUT"  
Lizzie:"Are you jealous or something"  
Gordo:"Why should I be jealous? NOW GO"  
Lizzie was kind of disapointed. But she decided to go. Before she REALLY lost him as friend

While Lizzie got out of the door.  
Gordo fell on his bed.  
"Sigh, why did that nick person had to come in her life? I liked the Ethan-talk better.  
Wait a minute. Could I really be jealous at that Nick? But why would I be jealous. Its Lizzie.  
My best friend."

Nick:"Whats wrong! Why are you so sad"  
Lizzie:"My best friend gordo. He doesn't want me to talk about you"  
Nick:"I cant blame him. You are so pretty. I wouldn't like it if you talked about someone else too"  
Lizzie:"But Im your girlfriend"  
Nick hugged her.  
Nick:"And Im proud of that"  
Then Nick kissed her.  
"Maybe you should leave him alone for a while"  
Lizzie:"I guess your right"

The next day. Lizzie noticed Nick wasn't on school.  
Miranda:"Dont worry. He's probely ill or something"  
Lizzie:"I guess your right"  
Miranda:"And how did talking to Gordo go"  
Lizzie didn't answer.  
Miranda:"Was it so bad"  
Lizzie:"It was worse"  
Then they walked to Gordo Gordo:"Hi Lizzie, hi Miranda. Lizzie I'm sorry about yesterday"  
Lizzie smiled:"Its ok"  
Miranda:"Lets go shopping after school Lizzie"  
Lizzie:"Ok! We didn't do that in a long time. Gordo are you coming with us"  
Gordo:"No I have.. ehm.. homework"  
Lizzie thought it was strange. He just didn't want to go with them. but she's sure its gonna be cool at the mall. 


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you guys like this story. Else JUST SAY IT! Lol :PWell hope you guys like the next chapter.  
Read&Review please )  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What do you think of this shirt Miranda?" Lizzie asked "Would Nick like it"  
"Sure he will" answerd Miranda. "So tell me, have you guys kissed yet"  
Lizzie blushes. "Im not telling"  
"Your face says it all." Miranda said.  
"What do you think of this jeans?" asked Lizzie to chance the subject.  
"Nah, its so, normal..." Miranda said. "Lets go to another shop."

So they walked. And then they decided they wanted an icecream. Just when they wanted to enter, Miranda said:"Isn't that Nick?" Lizzie looked trough the window.  
She couldn't believe what she saw... Nick and another girl with brown hair and black eyes.  
A short skirt and a shirt what said "SEXY" eating an ICECREAM. Lizzie didn't said anything the only thing she wanted to do is run away. "Lizzie are you allright?" Miranda asked.  
"NO IM NOT OKAY!" Lizzie screamt. Then she ran away. She could've known he wasn't the guy for her. But still. It does hurt. "LIZZIE!" screamt a voice. Lizzie stopped running.

She hears footsteps, coming closer. "Lizzie..." said the voice again. Lizzie recognizes the voice. She looked behind her. She sees its Nick. "Go away.." she said.  
"Lizzie, its not what you think..." Nick said. "OW WHAT WAS IT THEN!" Lizzie said angry.  
"That girl was my sister.. We are like, very good friends. Not like other brothers and sisters. And she wanted an icecream. So I went with her." Nick explained.  
"But... why wheren't you on school today?" Lizzie asked with only a few tears left in her eyes. "Well my mother didn't felt good. So me and my sister took care of her"  
"So you weren't cheating on me?" Lizzie asked while looking Nick straight in the eyes.  
"Ofcourse Im not! You are the most beautiful girl in the world." said Nick.  
Lizzie smiled at him. Then Nick gave her a hug.

"So he wasn't cheating on you?" Miranda asked on the phone.  
"Ofcourse he wasn't, he loves me!" Lizzie said.  
"Well, he and that girl did look really close." Miranda said.  
"Cause its his sister, they are just, closer then normal brothers and sisters." Lizzie said kind of annoyed.  
"Lizzie, I just dont trust his story.." Miranda said.  
"WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF IT!" Lizzie said angry. "YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU CANT GET A BOYFRIEND! THEN YOUR ACCUSING NICK OFF CHEATING"  
"IM NOT! I JUST DONT TRUST HIM! Miranda said.  
"YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HIM! YOU ONLY SAW HIM AND I TOLD YOU ABOUT HIM." Lizzie screamt. "I thought you were my friend.  
guess I was wrong. I have to go now. Bye"  
"Lizzie wait" miranda said Too late Lizzie allready hung up.

"Gordo Im worried about Lizzie." Miranda said when she walked in Gordo's room"  
"Whats wrong then?" Gordo asks.  
Miranda tells what happend today  
"So I dont think she should trust him.." Miranda said.  
"I dont think so either." Gordo said. "It didn't felt good from the start. She was just obsessed with him"  
"I just thought you were jealous.." Miranda said. "But what do we do now?"

"She just accused you off cheating! Can you believe it?" Lizzie said to Nick on the phone "Well, she shouldn't have done that. But she is your best friend..." Nick said.  
"Are you defending her?" Lizzie asked.  
"No Im not, Im just saying you should forgive her! Dont throw away your friendship for something this small." Nick said.  
"Maybe your right. I should give her another chance." Lizzie said.


End file.
